Friends Like These
by AngelLouize
Summary: Abby and Susan friendship. Susan has a hard day and Abby is there to lend a tub of ice-cream and a cup of coffee however all the ice-cream in the world can't make up for the date she's forgotten... or the pain she's caused Carter Please Read and Review!


Friends Like These  
  
Chapter 1: It started with a coffee...  
  
How about a coffee?  
Huh?  
I was tired- exhausted actually. Abbys face made me readjust my vision as she stood in front of me clutching a cup. She smiled before she thrust it towards me and I gratefully took it between my hands. I let out a sigh before I poared the boiling liquid down my throat, immediately I felt the effects of the caffenine kick-starting my system.  
Thank you  
It had been a rough day. Earlier a little girl had died after being hit by a car. She was only 6 years old- the same age as little Susie- she wasnt even wearing a seatbeat. Abby didnt know about any of my problems with Chloe or little Susie and I was grateful for her company- the roof got lonely. I couldnt talk to Carter- he knew too much of my past. In a way- he understood me much too well to be any help.  
Rough case huh? I nodded in agreement, You uh- okay?  
I didnt know Abby very well. In fact I hardly knew her at all. But I had really liked her company at the sexual harrassment seminar and if Carter was in love with her she must be okay.  
Its just hard somedays- you know?  
Yeah- I know  
It reminds me of things Id rather forget  
Mark?  
Among others  
Mark wasnt what it reminded me of at all- of course it wasnt, but I appreciated Abbys concern. And I did still miss Mark- alot.  
Wanna talk about it?  
Uh- not really no...look Im sorry to be rude... but-  
I understand Susan- Ill go  
Uh actually I was going to say Im getting cold- do you wanna go to Doc Magoos- my shift is over  
Sure- mine is too.  
Abby smiled slightly and I wondered why she was here if her shift was over. I shrugged it off and put it down to the fact she was probally having a rough day too,  
In fact- you want to come over to my place?  
Uh yeah- that would be great thanks  
  
Abby began to walk left. I stood and watched her walk away for a minute before she turned around realising I was no longer by her side. She scrunched up her face in confusion.  
I have my car- its just over here  
The confused look left her face immediately and she smiled once again beginning to jog towards me. We walked side by side through the snow. It was a freezing cold day and I snuggled deeper into my scarf- I hated winter.  
Wow- this your car?  
Yeah- I wish! No mines that wreck over there!  
Wow this sure is a nice car though.  
She was right- it was a beautiful car. She skimmed her gloved hand over the surface painting pictures with her fingertips.  
Abby itÕs a porsche  
What are you suggesting Dr Lewis?  
Her tone was accusing but playful none the less.  
Im suggesting that I couldnt afford that car...never mind you  
Oh but you forget... I may be an underpaid nurse but I am dating Dr John Truman Carter the third... and this is way way way in his price range  
Jeez- I didnt set the gold-digger alarm off, you havenÕt set it off yet- Carter sure needs to go see Gamma to get that thing fixed!  
Abby let out a laugh and a smile crept up on my face before I went over what she had just said, So you and Carter are offically dating now?  
Oh- uh- yeah...  
Abby blushed, her cheeks turning crimson. I was about to press for details but before I had the chance a goodlooking man dressed in jeans and a crisp white shirt approached us. He clutched a set of keys in his hand.  
Excuse me ladies...  
He signaled towards the car and as I got a closer look at his face I couldnt help but feel like I recognised him... Abby moved swiftly but I stood staring for a while- it must have been a long time because I felt Abby nudge me after a while and whisper,   
hey- susan- lets go  
  
Oh- sorry. I just- do I know you from somewhere?  
The man stared at me for a minute or two- maybe trying to place my face as well. AFter a while he smiled and shook his head. I smiled, Oh maybe not...  
Abby had already walked over to my car and I began to follow when he shouted.  
Hey- the blonde from the bar!  
I spun on my heels- suddenly able to place his face.  
Hey- the cute bar-tender!He blushed slightly before looking up and smiling once again.  
Susan- come on- its cold!Abby was now jumping on the spot, I dug deep into my pocket finally digging out the keys and huirling them at her.  
Wow- so how did a bar-tenter afford a car like this...   
I traced my gloved hand across the bonnet slowly- wiping away a few specks of snow that had begun to fall upon it.  
What you donÕt think a bartender getÕs a good wage?  
Not at the lava lounge!  
Okay- okay... you got me- its not mine. Its my fathers actually.  
He smiled bashfully fidling with the keys in his hand before reaching into his pockets and digging out a pen, Uh- can I take your number...?  
Sure- but only if I can take yours too...   
I smiled coyly reaching over and taking the pen, brushing my hand against his. I held his arm gently, it was warm and his skin was soft, The ink from the pen ran smoothly as i etched my number onto his hand.  
ItÕs Susan by the way  
Im Luka... He took the pen from my hand and wrote out his own number on my hand, by the way. Abby tooting the horn loudly made me jump, I slipped on a patch of ice falling tpo the gorund- almost. LukaÕs strong hands supported me- lifting me up. He let out a laugh. I simply smiled- not finding the situation all that funny.  
Well- now I rescued you youÕve got to call.  
Oh I have? If I rememeber correctly then IÕm under the impression you also have my number.  
Ah but you see I would have to wait three days to call you  
He smiled cheekily- actually reminding me of Carter slightly- I shook away the image- it was definately not good to be comparing a possible love interest to your ex.  
Ah- maybe I was wrong about you  
Why would that be then?  
Well you see I was under the impression you were in love with me- following me to my place of work and all  
WhoÕs says IÕm not?   
I hadnÕt realised but Luka had sat down in his car. He closed the door and turned on the ignition before blowing me a kiss and giving me a final smile.  
Goodbye Susan- perhaps we will meet again?  
  
Only if you call...  
However it was too late and the comment was lost- I think- as he zoomed off. I stood for a while before Abby beeped the horn once again. I turned to see her grinning wildly. I crossed the road and opened the door, getting into the car and switching on my own ignition and also zooming off into the sunset. 


End file.
